How it Came to Be
by Angel30
Summary: Mac finds out something that will change her life forever - post Redemption (M/H) Ch 4 complete! More to come.
1. Default Chapter

Something happened that night. I had to take Harm home . he had had a little too much to drink. We slept together, it was amazing, but after Harm's accident and amnesia, he doesn't even remember anything. When I woke up in the morning, I quickly put my clothes back on and ran out the door. I knew it was a mistake. We were both in relationships, it wouldn't work.  
  
Then Mic left and I found out I was pregnant. I went to talk to Harm but the Video Princess was there and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't think of anything to do but to leave town. So I left for Indonesia without knowing if the child I am carrying is the man I love's or the man I was going to marry. Mic was right, I didn't love him I just didn't want to be alone, and now I've lost Harm too.  
  
I'm back from Indonesia, but I don't know how I'm going to tell anybody about my pregnancy ..My God, I don't even know who the father is. I desperately want it to be Harm's because I don't want Mic coming back just because I carrying his child. What am I going to do? 


	2. Chapter 2: In the Beginning

0900 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac walked in the office, she had come back from Indonesia hoping to solve some of her many problems. With Harm coming to the ship just made things more complicated. She had to tell him sooner or later because she would start showing soon. She had to tell him soon because she couldn't keep it from him forever. She got some files from Harriet on a case she had been assigned when Harm walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Mac, I'm glad your OK."  
  
"What do you mean your glad I'm OK? Why wouldn't I be OK?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Well you were held in the embassy in Indonesia with an angry mob outside ready to tear the place to shreds."  
  
"Oh... you mean that, yeah I'm OK. Just a couple of bumps and bruises."  
  
"That's good... Mac, I don't mean to bring this up with all that's happened, but we really need to talk."  
  
"You're right. Why don't we have dinner at my place tonight? Is Renee still in Minnesota?  
  
"Yeah, she'll be back in a couple of days... so I'll see you at 1900?"  
  
"Yeah sure that'll be fine." Mac said without another word, and walked into her office and quickly closed her door."  
  
0131  
  
BETHSADA HOSPITAL  
  
BETHSADA, MARYLAND  
  
  
  
Mac walked toward the OB office for her first appointment. She sat down and started flipping through a magazine, after what seemed like forever a nurse came out and said the doctor was ready for her.  
  
Mac walked into the exam room and sat on the exam table.  
  
"Hello, Ms MacKenzie, I'm Dr. Michaels. So are we ready to get started?" Mac reluctantly nodded her head as the doctor gently rubbed the cool gel on her stomach for the ultra sound.  
  
"Well you seem to be about 12 weeks along, the baby looks healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"  
  
"No, at least not yet anyway."  
  
"Well, Everything looks just fine and the due date is about January 9th or 10th." Mac let out a sigh a relief. Her and Mic had made a pack to weeks before their wedding that they would wait until their wedding night to make love again. That meant that the child was conceived near the time of her engagement party, so she now knew the baby was Harm's.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. When's my next appointment?"  
  
"Well, it should be in about four weeks, just make the appointment with the nurse at the desk."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in four weeks then." She left the room and made an appointment with the nurse and then left.  
  
On the drive back to her apartment, Mac thought how much her life had screwed up in the past few months she didn't know how she was going to tell Harm that she was carrying his child when he couldn't even remember the night they spent together.  
  
AUGUST 17, 2001  
  
0824 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
CHURCH FALLS, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac walked toward the Admiral's Office as soon as she entered the office, hoping that she had the strength to tell the Admiral about her pregnancy because it wouldn't be long before she started to show. She told Tiner that she wanted to speak to the Admiral.  
  
"Admiral, Colonel MacKenzie to see you sir."  
  
"Let her in . . . . That will be all Tiner."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said as he shut the door. Mac stood to attention in front of the Admiral's desk. "At ease Colonel." Mac relaxed herself and took a deep breath unprepared for want was to come. " What is it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about?" Mac stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity. " Colonel?"  
  
"Uh.... Sorry sir......I lost my train of thought there....." She didn't how to say what she was about to say but she finally just blurted out, "I think I'm going to have to take a leave of absence in a few months sir."  
  
"Why is that Colonel?"  
  
"Well sir I guess there's no easy way to say this ....... I'm pregnant sir." He stared at her with a look of astonishment but at the same time pity. Damn this girl has had her share of problems but this is a little much, the Admiral thought.  
  
"Well congratulations, Colonel. When are you due?"  
  
"Early January sir. I'd like to continue my duties here at JAG until its necessary that I take my maternity leave. Also sir I haven't told anyone else about this so I'd appreciate it if we keep this quiet for the time being sir."  
  
"Whatever you think is best Colonel. And if there' anything that you need don't be afraid to ask." He gave her the sincerest of smiles.  
  
Mac was surprised at how well the Admiral was taking this. "Thank you sir." She got up and stood at attention "Dismissed." The Admiral replied. "Aye, Aye sir" Mac responded and walked out of the office. She let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her.  
  
0846 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
As Harm walked out of his office he saw Mac exit the Admiral's office walk into her own office and close the door. He walked toward her door and knocked. "Enter." He slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Mac looked up from the report she was working on and her face hid the anxiety she suddenly felt.  
  
"Hey Harm." She said with a forced smile, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"What... I have to have a reason to come in and talk to you?"  
  
"No I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Mac answered partly letting out her distressed feelings. Harm noticed the tension she was giving off. "Mac, is everything alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you just seem kinda... tense."  
  
"Harm, I'm fine really. So do you wanna get together tonight to work on the case or do you have plans with Renee?" Mac asked with a slight of hope.  
  
"No that will be fine.... I don't think I'll be doing much with Renee anymore." Harm said barely higher than a whisper.  
  
"Why's that?" Mac asked predicting what he was about to say.  
  
"We kinda broke up. Apparently she got engaged while she was in Minnesota... to an old boyfriend actually." Harm chuckled trying to lighten the mood but nothing could have settled the tension in the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harm. I don't really know what to say......... but if we're going to get together tonight then I really have to finish these reports." Mac said trying to hide her delight.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tonight. 1900? My place?"  
  
"That'd be great. I'll see you then." Harm gave her his famous flyboy smile as he exited the room and Mac returned with her own smile when the door was closed.  
  
1859 ZULU  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
WASHINGTION D.C.  
  
Mac stood outside of Harm's door, she wasn't sure if she should tell Harm about the baby but she didn't know what would happen. After what seemed like forever, she knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Harm opened the door "You're early, Marine." He said with a smile as he gestured Mac to come in. She obliged and set the files she was carrying on the coffee room table.  
  
"So where do we get started?" Mac said as she rid of her shoes and got comfortable on the couch. Harm sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Well I guess we should look over the interviews and medical information from Cooks and Bailey, and see if we can match that with the evidence from the scene."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but you know I can't work on an empty stomach." Mac said with puppy dog eyes, playfully rubbing her stomach. Before Harm could reply the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. "There's the solution to that problem." He said as he opened his door to the pizza boy, he took the pizza, and paid the pizza boy. He walked back to the couch and set the box on the coffee table. "Beverage?" Harm asked as he walked toward the kitchen. "Water's fine." Mac replied and a few minutes later Harm returned with a bottle of water and a diet Coke. They continued to eat their dinner and work on the case.  
  
2223 ZULU  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
After the pizza was gone and most of the reports were finished, Mac and Harm lounged on the couch, just resting their brains. "Well, its getting kinda late. I guess I better go." Mac said as she slipped on her shoes and began to get up.  
  
"Mac, wait." Harm said as he lightly grabbed her arm. Mac stared at him with questioning eyes. "We never did have that 'talk'." Mac was afraid that this would happen, she had tried to avoid it all night.  
  
"Harm, this really isn't a good time." Mac replied with a stale laugh.  
  
"When is it going to be a good time?" Harm asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Everything's just too complicated right now. There's just too much you don't know...... I have to think. Please just give me time?"  
  
"Oh, I see. So when you need time, I'm just supposed to give in, but when I needed time you just jumped into the arms of another man?" Harm asked harshly. He saw the instant hurt look in Mac's eyes and almost regretted saying it, but he quickly changed his mind. She deserved it. "And what exactly is it that I don't know?"  
  
"Harm, not now, I'm not ready." She almost screamed, fighting back tears, as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door, accidentally slamming it on the way out. She could hear his fist pound against the door on the other side, and him sigh as his footsteps shuffle away from the door. She leaned her head against the door and just let the tears fall. All she ever wanted was on the other side of that door, but the battle between her head and her heart was overbearing. Her mind finally won as she walked toward the elevator.  
  
Harm fell on his couch and turned on this TV, hoping to drown his sorrows his the world of television. When he found out it wouldn't work, he got out his weights and started work out. She tried to release his anger. He wondered why every time he was ready to take the next step with Sarah something happened that screwed it up. Even though he had no idea what that something was. He was sick of this dance they were having, agreeing with the words Mac had said weeks before. He was determined to make this work, no matter what it took he would be with the women he loved.  
  
0253 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
Mac awoke in a cold sweat, for the hour she was able to sleep she awoke from a nightmare. In the dream, Harm had been shot and as he lay there dying, Mac holding him in her arms, he mouthed 'I love you' as he drifted into an eternal sleep. It was only a dream. It was only a dream, Mac thought, trying to calm herself down. She got up, wrapping in a quilt, walked over to her window, looking at the business of the nighttime street.  
  
She started to think about how screwed up her life was, again. Here she had this great guy who loved her and she loved back and who wanted to give her everything she ever wanted, plus she was carrying his child. This situation could only be complicated for her. There was just so many fill- ins. This 'guy' didn't know about her pregnancy or the possibility that the child was his. He didn't even remember their night together. They couldn't even establish a relationship together for Christ sake. The hours of the night passed by as she continued to try and resolve the crisis in her life.  
  
0714 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac swiftly exited the elevator and entered her office, trying to avoid the possibility of running into a certain Sailor. She quietly shut her door and closed the blinds. She slumped into her chair and let out a sigh of relief. She wanted to avoid Harm for as long as humanly possible. Not any sooner than she could get to work, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." She said reluctantly. A head poked into her office. "Tiner." She replied with relief.  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Tiner."  
  
"You're welcome, ma'am." Tiner said as he exited the office.  
  
Mac pulled herself together and walked toward the Admiral's office. She opened the door, and the color drained from her face as she saw Harm sitting in one of the chairs opposite the Admiral's desk. "Take a seat, Colonel." Mac did as she was told and sat in the chair next to him, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
The Admiral saw the tension between the two officers, but decided not to mention it. "I have just been informed by the SecNav that the Cooks/Bailey case has been rescheduled for 1600 this afternoon."  
  
"Sir?" Mac and Harm said in unison, which made them look up at each other, but as soon as they reached eye contact they turned back toward the Admiral.  
  
Ignoring the response, the Admiral continued. "Apparently the SecNav wanted this case over with as soon as possible, its ruining the Navy rep. So it might be a good idea to have all the info rapped up by the afternoon."  
  
Mac and Harm stood to attention "Aye, aye sir." They said, and they turned and walked out the door.  
  
The Admiral shook his head in pity.  
  
***************************  
  
Harm and Mac walked through the office, both looking toward the floor. Finally, Harm piped up, "So do you want to take an early lunch to work on the case?"  
  
"That will be fine. Meet me in my office at 1100." She stated and scampered off to her office.  
  
******************  
  
1102 ZULU  
  
Harm reluctantly walked into Mac's office. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Mac replied cheerfully.  
  
She's gone through a transformation. Harm thought. He guided her out of the office with his hand on the small of her back, which Mac responded with a light gasp. But quickly replaced it with a half smile. The walked down to the cafeteria, got their lunches, and walked out to the courtyard. They sat on a bench and ate their lunches in silence. When they were through neither one knew who should speak first. Finally Mac replied, "The semen from the victim is a match to both Bailey and Cooks, but the knife the girl was stabbed with was never found. It'll be hard to convince the jury that they actually murdered her."  
  
"Yeah, but they had intent...." They continued their conversation on the case until they choice the angle at which they were going to try it. As silence again entered their meeting, Harm brought up another subject.  
  
"Mac, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday.. I wasn't thinking...." Harm started but Mac interrupted, "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Mac stated trying to lighten the mood. Harm looked down in disappointment, he really wanted to talk to her about this. Mac saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Harm, we can't talk about this now... not here?"  
  
"When then?" He asked with eagerness in his voice. "Tonight, my place. But don't forget the food." She said with a half smile. He gave her a genuine flyboy smile. He grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed, letting it go as they walked back to the office. 


	3. Chapter 3: 1+2=?

AUGUST 18, 2001  
  
2102 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Mac looked out the window into the pouring rain. She heard the thunder in the distance. 'The weather fits my mood perfectly.' Mac thought. She heard a knock on the door, she knew it was Harm. She walked toward the door with the intent of letting him in when she heard a loud BOOM! And a bolt of lightning illuminated the room. She quickly ran to the window, and saw that a building a few blocks down had been struck by lightning and was now on fire. She grabbed her coat and her cell phone and ran quickly out the door, almost running into Harm in the process. She had nearly forgotten that he was outside her apartment.  
  
"There's a building on fire down the street," she said as she tried to put her coat on and call 911 at the same time. Harm took her phone out of her hands as she finished putting her coat on. Harm gave the fire station the information as he and Mac walked toward his car. Harm drove toward the fire as fast as he could without killing anyone. They stopped the car and saw the roof collapse on the second story. The building looked like a small convenient store with an apartment on the second story. They watched as the firefighters used all their might to get the fire out. By the time they were done, the building was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Harm walked toward them giving them his name and rank and asked if there were any casualties.  
  
While as Mac heard a noise down the side alley and walked toward it. She searched the dark alley not noticing anything strange, until she heard a slight whimper. She turned to the direction it came from and saw a small girl huddling in a corner holding an even smaller boy protectively beside her. Mac's heart saddened at the site and she walked toward them. The girl tensed at the site of her.  
  
"It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you." She said calmly, extending her hand. "Harm could you come over here a minute.and bring a blanket!" Harm came into the alley seconds later, a blanket in hand. "What is it Mac." he started until he saw the two children. He handed Mac the blanket who immediately wrapped it around the cold, wet children. "My name is Mac and this is my friend Harm. What are your names?" she asked sweetly. "I'm Sam and this is my brother, Ryan." The little girl replied. Harm smiled at them. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"  
  
The girl's lip quivered, "We live there," she said, pointing to the now pile of rubble, "but when the fire started, Gamma and Pappy told us to get outside. So I took Ryan and ran, but I never saw them come out." Sam started to whimper again and Harm and Mac walked toward them, each picking up a child. Mac with Sam and Harm with Ryan. They walked toward the fire truck, Ryan wrapped in Harm's jacket, his eye's slightly closed, consumed by sleep  
  
"Officer Dodson." Harm said referring to the officer he had talked to earlier, "This is Sam and Ryan. They said that they lived here."  
  
"Well why don't you take them over to the paramedics over there to make sure they're OK. Then come back and we can talk." Harm nodded and he and Mac walked over to the ambulance. After making sure they were Ok by themselves, they walked back over to Officer Dodson. "The owner was a Captain William Lucas-retired and his wife Murielle. There were 2 bodies found in the rumble." He paused, "They bought this store 11 years ago after he retired. They have custody of their 2 grandchildren, Samantha Marie Sheridan-five- and Ryan Jacob Sheridan-almost two.  
  
"What happened to their parents?" Mac asked concerned. "What we know is that their daughter, Nicole, died two days after Ryan was born from birth complications, and her husband, David, died two months before that." Harm and Mac looked at each other, he intertwined his fingers with hers for support. Mac smiled. "What is going to happen to Sam and Ryan?" Mac asked curiously.  
  
"Well we'll take them to social services tonight and they'll stay there until we can find them a foster home. As far as we know, both Nicole and David were only children and David's father died when he was a child and his mother died four years ago of cancer. There are no relatives that we know of." Mac's heart saddened at the thought of Sam and Ryan spending the night with social services. " Is there anyway they could stay with me at least 'til tomorrow? I mean they're comfortable with me and I think they would like to stay with someone they're familiar with, and it's only one night..." Harm stared at her, mouth open, he was shocked that she would even suggest something like that. Even though it did make sense.  
  
"I'll have to check with my Captain but I don't see why not, you two seem like a responsible couple." Mac blushed at that response and Officer Dodson turned and walked away. Harm and Mac went back to the ambulance. Sam was sitting on a stretcher Ryan's head resting in her lap, sucking his thumb. Mac looked at them more closely, she realized that they both had brown eyes and light brown hair only Ryan's was a lighter shade, almost blond. "How would you guys like to stay with me tonight? I don't live that far away, and I think I got some hot chocolate somewhere. What do you think?" Sam gave her a genuine kid smile and nodded. She stretched out her small hands implying that she wanted to be picked up. Harm gathered up a sleeping Ryan in his arms and Mac picked Sam up and she rested her head on Mac's shoulder.  
  
As they walked to the SUV, they passed Officer Dodson and gave her Mac's address, phone number, work number etc. They put Sam and Ryan in the backseat and drove back to Mac's apartment. "Ya know we have to stop and get diapers or something, and I'll have to go shopping tomorrow to get them some more stuff." Harm interrupted, "Mac, you're only keeping them 'til tomorrow." Mac looked at him, remembering that they were only going to be with her for the night. Her maternal instincts had just kicked in, she had formed a bond with the two children whom she had only known for a few hours. "Harm, I know this is going to sound strange, but I feel like I have to protect them. They are so innocent they don't deserve to be put through this." Harm gave her his most sentimental flyboy grin. 'She's so kindhearted, it's one of the reasons I love her so much.' They rode the rest of the way in silence, not knowing that this would change their lives forever.  
  
0013 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
After stopping at a 24-hour drugstore to get diapers and a sippy cup for Ryan, they returned to Mac's apartment. They put Sam in one of Chloe's old shirts and Ryan in one of little AJ's sleepers that was let there. Harm sat comfortably on the couch with Ryan in his arms while he drank his milk. After she had put Sam in the spare bedroom, Mac returned to the living room.  
  
She saw Ryan cuddled in Harm's lap and her heart melted. She visualized Harm with their child. If only he knew. She sat down in the chair next to the couch. Harm looked up when he saw Mac sit down and smiled at her. Mac smiled back, "Why don't you spend the night. It's late and the storm's still pretty bad. Besides I don't think he's going to let you leave." Mac said with a chuckle as she motioned toward Ryan. Harm looked down at a sleeping Ryan, the sippy cup still in his mouth and his small hand holding Harm's shirt for dear life.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice." Mac turned on a late night talk show and she watched it until a commercial. "Harm." she started as she turned her head. He had fallen asleep with Ryan still in his lap. She went to her room and grabbed two blankets, one she draped over Harm and Ryan and the other she wrapped around herself. She continued to watch television until she fell asleep.  
  
0721 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Mac awoke to the sound of giggles. She looked up and saw a wide-awake Ryan sitting in front of her. She smiled as he climbed into her lap. She looked toward Harm and saw that Sam had come out and fell asleep beside Harm. She just stared at them intently. "Bekf'st." Ryan broke her trance and she threw him up as they walked toward to the kitchen. She received a series of giggles from Ryan. She gave him a bowl of cereal and he dug in. She went to get his clothes that she washed last night. After Ryan was done eating, she sat him in front of some cartoons. Making sure that they weren't too loud since Harm and Sam were still asleep.  
  
A half-hour later Harm awoke and felt the presence of a small body next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was not in his apartment. Then he remembered that he had spent the night at Mac's. He slowly got up and Sam stirred. She turned around and gave Harm a tired smile, and Harm returned the favor. Harm got up and Sam followed him. He found Mac in the kitchen drinking tea, 'When did she start drinking tea?' and Ryan sitting on the floor playing with some of little AJ's toys.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, I was wondering when you were going to get up. Sam, your clothes are on the bed in my room, through that door." She pointed to a door down the hall. Sam started skipping and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"I talked to social services and they said Sam and Ryan can stay here until they can find a permanent foster home. I'm going to see if that can be here." Harm stared at her speechless. "I know it's a big step, she continued, "and it might be difficult with my job and everything, but I think it's the right thing to do." Harm stared at her, "Mac I hope you know what you're doing, but it is your decision and I'll support you." Mac walked over to him and gave him a hug, he didn't know what to do. "Thank you, Harm." He wrapped his arms around her back. 'I wish it could always be like this.' They both thought. They released from their hug when Sam re- entered the room. "You hungry, Sam?" Mac asked. "Yes, could I have toast please." Mac placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. When they were done, Sam and Ryan went to watch cartoons.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have to pick up Chloe from the airport at three. She's going to stay with me for a week before she goes back to school. She could watch the kids when we're at work and I'll have to get a sitter for Ryan once Sam- I'm guessing-goes back school." Harm agreed with a nod and they went to join the children in the living room.  
  
AUGUST 20, 2001  
  
1020 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac had told the Admiral about her situation with Sam and Ryan, and he seemed to understand and respect her decision. Mac was carrying a rather large pile of case files to her office involving her most recent case. She fell when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdominal area. She cried out in response. She looked down and saw a small pile of blood on the floor below her. 'This can't be happening!' she thought.  
  
Harm had heard a cry that sounded like Mac, he ran out of his office and saw Mac sitting on the floor beside her office. Bud and Harriet were also rushing toward her. He got to her first and put his hand on the back of her neck to support her when he saw the blood. "Someone get an ambulance over here!" A handful of people began to dial frantically. Harm turned his attention to Mac. Her eyes fluttered and she slipped out of consciousness. "Mac! Mac!" Harm cried, trying to bring her back. He was interrupted when the paramedics came and placed her fragile body on a gurney. He began to follow them when he turned around, "Harriet, take my SUV and go to Mac's apartment and pick up the kids." He said as he threw her his keys. She ran to the elevator and followed the paramedics into the ambulance.  
  
1137 ZULU  
  
BETHSADA HOSPITAL  
  
BETHSADA, MARYLAND  
  
Harm had been waiting in the ER waiting room for over an hour for news about Mac. The doctor that had taken Mac into an examination room was now walking toward Harm. Harm stood up in anticipation. "Is she alright? What happened?" Harm asked impatiently. "She's going to be fine." Harm let out a sigh of relief, "She did suffer a miscarriage but she wasn't hurt at least not physically." Harm stood there in major shock. 'Mac had a miscarriage? How is that possible?!' A second doctor approached the first doctor and the first one left. "Hello, I'm Dr. Michaels, Colonel Mackenzie's OB, you must be Harm. The Colonel has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Mac was pregnant?" Harm interrupted. "Yes, about thirteen weeks." That hit him like a brick. "You can go see her now, I'll be back in about ten minutes for the Colonel's ultrasound. We have to make sure her uterus is all right. The room is 231." With that Dr. Michaels left.  
  
Harm walked down the hall toward Mac's room. When he got there he stood in the doorway. She was facing the other wall and didn't see him there. He softly knocked and Mac hesitantly turned toward him. He noticed her tear stained weeks. "I'm guessing you already know." She replied without emotion. "Mac, why didn't you tell me?" He asked with all the sincerity in his heart. "I don't know, I was scared, I didn't know how you would react. If you would resent me or not. It has been so tense with us recently and I didn't want this to make the end of us. I didn't know what to do." She began to cry again, cry for her relationship with Harm and for her deceased unborn child. Harm walked over to her and gathered her into his arms. "Mac I could never resent you for anything. You are so important to me." He paused not knowing if he should continue. "Does Brumby know?" I asked. After a moment of silent Mac spoke up, "It would be pointless. He's not the father." For the second time in less than five minutes, Harm was in disbelief.  
  
"Harm, there is something I have to ask you." He nodded in approval but was interrupted by Dr. Michaels and a nurse walked into the room with an ultrasound. "It's time for your ultrasound, Colonel MacKenzie." Dr. Michaels replied high-spirited. She put gel on Mac's stomach and started the ultrasound. Harm picked up Mac's hand and held it gently. After a few minutes, the nurse spoke up, "Dr. Michaels, you better take a look at this." Dr. Michaels looked closely at the ultrasound and smiled. She placed another instrument on Mac's stomach. Then a soft steady heartbeat was heard throughout the room. "It looks like your baby had a twin. I don't see how we could have missed it at your last appointment but there is definitely a healthy, kicking baby in there." Dr. Michaels moved so that Harm and Mac could see the monitor of the ultrasound. There was a clear picture of a miniature baby on the monitor. Mac's cheeks became moist again, only this time with tears of joy. Harm stood there also extremely happy but partially saddened by the thought that Mac's child was not also his.  
  
At this moment, Chloe, Sam, Ryan, Harriet, and Bud walked in. They stopped in there footsteps when they saw the ultrasound of Mac's baby. "You're pregnant, ma'am?!" "Mac, why didn't you tell me?!" "Are you alright , ma'am?!" Questions all targeted at Mac at the same time. "Whoa! One at a time. Yes, I'm going to have a baby, and yes I'm going to be fine." They all ran toward her with hugs and congratulations. "Yes! I'm going to be an aunt!" Chloe replied and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, everything looks just fine. I'm going to get your discharge papers, but I want you to take the next few days off." Mac nodded in approval. Dr. Michaels exited and Harm asked, "Could you guys give us a minute?" They all walked toward the door not wanting to question Harm. Harm closed the door when they had left. "We have to finish our talk. What did you mean that Mic's not the father? Who else could it be?" Mac sat there in silence. "Mac, please tell me!" Harm said raising his voice. Mac looked down and replied extremely softly, "It's.you." Harm hadn't heard her right, "Excuse me?" He was confused.  
  
Mac looked up, "Do you remember what you did after my engagement party?" "Mac don't try and change the subject." Mac interrupted, "I'm not changing the subject! Would you just answer the damn question!" She yelled. Harm reluctantly continued, "I remember you taking me home and then I had this really vivid dream." He stopped not wanting to go on. "It wasn't a dream, Harm." "Excuse me?" "It wasn't a dream, Harm, it was real." If Mac was telling the truth then that could mean. "Are you trying to imply that this is my child.our child?" Harm asked, his voice cracking. "That's pretty much what I've been trying to tell you for the past two months." She said, her gaze again at her lap. 'This is just a morning full of surprises.' Harm thought. He walked over to the window, this not really sinking in. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was going to the night Mic left and I went to your apartment, and Renee was there. I couldn't do it. Then when I found out you broke up with Renee I thought it was too late. Plus we're not even in a relationship." Harm turned around and saw her eyes, those big brown liquid eyes. The eyes he got lost in more than once a day. Now all he saw in them was pain. He hated to see the woman he loved in pain. It was too much for him. "And you never mentioned the fact that we made lo.slept together so I figured with your amnesia and stuff you just didn't remember and I thought it was best to leave it that way."  
  
Harm didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was but he had to know. "Are you absolutely sure that this child is mine? I mean don't get me wrong but you were sleeping with another man at this time." "I know it's yours. Its hard to explain so you'll have to take my word for it." "I don't really know if I can take your word so would you care to elaborate?" Mac lip slightly quivered, that had stung but she understood why he felt that way. "A few weeks before our wedding Mic and I made a pact of celibacy until our wedding night.and my child was conceived after that, and Mic and I never had a wedding night so you do the math."  
  
The room was silent. "I thought that after all that we talked about at the engagement party we had finally put our pasts behind us and start a future.together. But you never mentioned anything so I thought that that was your answer and I left it at that. Then I found out I was pregnant and everything got so damn complicated." Harm stood there awe struck, "Mac, I never wanted to hurt you like that, I didn't even think that night was real. I just thought it was another dream." He walked over to Mac and cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, "I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you and our child happy." Mac hands held onto Harm's wrists. He gently brushed his lips against hers. The kiss that was meant to be innocent became more deep and passionate. All the feelings these two people had had for each other for the past six years was put into this one heart-stopping kiss. Eventually their lips parted and they just stared at each other. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for something like that." Mac said. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Harm replied with a flyboy grin. The smile disappeared. "I have been in love with you for so long, Sarah MacKenzie." "Same to you sailor. But would you mind getting out so I could change, flyboy?" He gave her another quick kiss and released her face before he exited the room and closed the door on his way out. He had the biggest grin on his face. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. 


	4. Twas the Night and a Baby

Spoilers: Parts from Answered Prayers  
  
During the next few months, Harm and Mac grieved for their lost child. Their relationship became more serious and they prepared for the birth of their child. Sam and Ryan are still staying with Mac.  
  
DECEMBER 23, 2001  
  
0723 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Mac had taken the day off to go Christmas shopping and spend time with Sam, Ryan, and Chloe. Harm was going to come over later to see the kids and he was going to spend the night on Christmas Eve.  
  
"You guys, hurry up and get dressed! The mall is going to be murder if we don't get there early." Mac yelled to the kids down the hall. After a few minutes, Sam, Ryan, and Chloe came out of the extra bedroom dressed in hats, coats, and gloves. "OK, we're ready." Chloe said as she grabbed Sam's hand. Mac reached down and picked up Ryan, trying to find a comfortable position with her now swollen belly. They walked out the door and went on their way to the mall.  
  
1827 ZULU  
  
ANACOSTIA NAVAL ANNEX  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Harm walked away from the brig with Petty Officer Jennifer Coats. He was very upset that he was given this case two days before Christmas especially when he actually had special plans. He had been looking forward to spending the holidays with the woman he loved and the children he had grown very fond of in the past several months. Now he might have to keep the petty officer during the holidays and that kind of ruined things for him. He was planning on proposing to Mac during the holidays but now he wasn't so sure. Plus the petty officer was not exactly the easiest person to get along with. He wanted to do whatever he could to make sure his plans weren't ruined.  
  
2016 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Harm and Mac sat at the table after he had come over to talk. "Where are Sam and Ryan? I thought they'd want be here to see Chloe before she goes back to Vermont." Harm asked. "They went to visit a family friend, they'll be back tomorrow morning to see Chloe before she leaves."  
  
"Well, we only have a couple of weeks before the baby is born. Have you thought of any names?" Harm asked. "Well, I've always liked Grace or Nicole." "What makes you think it will be a girl?" Harm asked with amusement. "A mother knows these things." Mac teased. Harm gave her an amused glare. "OK, OK how about Harmon Joshua for a boy?" Mac asked. "Another Harmon, are you sure you could handle it?" "If I can handle you I can handle anything." Mac replied with a chuckle. "Why Joshua?" Harm asked curiously. "I never told you about Joshua?" "Who's Joshua?" "Joshua's my brother." "You have a brother?" Harm interrupted. "I guess I better start from the beginning.When I was eight my parents told me they were going to have a baby. I was so excited, I had always wanted a little brother or sister. I thought that this would help bring my family back together again.stop my father from drinking. I helped my mother with everything, and at night I would lay my head on my mom's stomach and listen to the baby's heartbeat. I was so happy the day my mom went into labor. We didn't know it but my mom was going to have twins. I guess it runs in the family." Mac paused rubbing her swollen stomach thinking about the baby she and Harm had lost. Harm noticed her discomfort and reached for her hand, urging her to continue. "Well, the first baby was still born, a little girl, Grace Louise. I was so sad. Then they told me about my little brother, Joshua Matthew MacKenzie. When I first got to see him, I promised him I would always take care of him," By this time Mac had tears in her eyes, "But I broke that promise, when he was three he got ran over by a car and died. We were all devastated but my father was the most. He had always wanted a son. After that everything went wrong. My father started drinking again.and you know the rest."  
  
"Mac, why didn't you tell me? God that must have been horrible." Harm replied, walking over to Mac and catching her into an embrace. They sat there for a few minutes until they noticed they had an audience. Chloe and Jennifer were staring at Mac and Harm. Chloe got up from the couch "Mac, what's wrong? Is everything OK with the baby?" "Everything is fine Chlo. It's just the hormones, they just got the better of me." Mac replied with a half smile.  
  
"Well, I better go. I gotta go meet Sturgis. I'll see you tomorrow morning, 0900." Harm said as he opened the door. "Not if I see you first sir." PO Coats said. Harm glared at her. "It's a joke, sir." "Make sure that it is. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Mac. See ya, Chlo." Harm walked out and closed the door.  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
0046 ZULU  
  
ROBERTS RESIDENCE  
  
Mac stood next to the Admiral toasting to the fact that they had finished the case involving the reindeer. "Admiral, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. One involving a personal matter, sir." Mac said with slight apprehension. The last time Mac asked the Admiral a personal question was when she asked him to give her away at her wedding. Since Mac wasn't getting married the Admiral was worried what she was going to ask. "I was wondering sir if you would be my baby's godfather, once he's born of course." Mac looked at the Admiral with curious eyes. "I'd be honored, Colonel." "Thank you, Admiral." He gave her a heart-warming hug, which caught Mac by surprise. The Admiral was never this emotional in front of people.  
  
****  
  
After finding the Petty Officer at the bar they made there way back to the Roberts' house. Harm was helping Mac into her coat. They walked toward the door together and stopped when they noticed they were standing under the mistletoe. "Hmmm.do you think we should stick with tradition?" Mac asked with a chuckle. Considering that they were the only people left in the apartment, they shared a long passionate kiss before they walked out the door on the way to the church service.  
  
0328 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
After dropping Sergei off at his apartment, he drove to Mac's apartment. Harm sat outside in his Vette holding the velvet box in his hand. He hadn't been able to ask Mac with everything that happened with his car and the Petty Officer. He had wanted to ask her months ago but he wanted to wait to make it special. Now he regretted waiting this long because they would have to wait another year before they got married. He didn't want to wait, if he could help it he would get married tonight.  
  
He got out of the car and walked toward Mac's apartment. He knew her, the petty officer, and the kids were probably sleeping but he didn't care. He needed to see Mac, hear her voice. He quietly knocked on the door hoping not to wake everybody up. After a few knocks, Mac opened the door, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you wake you up but I really wanted to talk to you. Could we take a drive?" Mac just stared at him. "Harm, you know I love you but its 0334 in the morning. Are you crazy? I can't leave the kids here alone either." "The PO is here, just leave a note or something, Please Sarah." Harm stared at her with puppy dog eyes. Her heart melted and her knees became weak. She couldn't deny Harm when he used her given name. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Mac closed the door with Harm still in the hall. She returned a few minutes later in jeans and a coat. She locked the door and they walked to the Vette.  
  
0356 ZULU  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
Mac and Harm sat in the Vette. "Sarah there was something I was going to ask you tonight but with the vette missing and me having to watch the petty officer. I wasn't able to ask you." Harm pulled the velvet box out of his coat pocket. Mac gasped. "Harm." Harm stopped her. "Don't say anything. You know I was just going to propose and then just have a normal engagement but I was sitting outside your apartment thinking about how, if you said yes," Mac smiled at that, "I don't wanna wait six months or a year before we get to walk down the aisle. I want to marry you now.tonight. And don't think I'm doing this just because of the baby because you know I love you and that I just don't want to marry you just out of obligation to our baby." Harm just kept babbling on not wanting to hear Mac if she said no. "But if you don't want to marry me I'll understand. So what do you say?" Harm couldn't stare at her straight in the eye.  
  
Mac was having a hard time trying to comprehend everything Harm had just said. She noticed the nervous look in his eyes as he stared at his lap. "Harm look at me."  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
0704 ZULU  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Sam woke up early realizing it was Christmas morning. She looked over at brother. He was sleeping peacefully with his thumb hanging out of his mouth. She tiptoed silently out of the room she and her brother shared and walked into the living room, careful not to wake the guest sleeping on the couch. She looked at the tree and all the presents under it from Santa. A sudden streak of excitement hit her and she ran back to her room. She shook her brother until he sleepily opened his eyes and yawned. "C'mon Ryan its Cismas. Wet's make bekfast fer Mac." She and Ryan eagerly exited their room and went to the kitchen. After attempting to crack some eggs, Jen heard the commotion in the kitchen and started to help he kids make breakfast.  
  
0816 ZULU  
  
Mac awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked at the body next to her and smiled. She looked at her left ring finger and smiled even bigger. She and Harm had found a church open last night. They had gotten married. It was the happiest night of her life. She heard laughter in the kitchen and went to investigate. She found Sam and Ryan still in their pajamas but Ryan had a small apron on. They were throwing the flour at each other and at Jen. When they realized that someone else had entered the kitchen, they stopped. "Good Morning, ma'am." Jen said with a laugh and a very giggly Ryan in her arms. "We were just making breakfast, but I guess we got a little carried away." "A little is an understatement." Mac said as she looked at her flour-covered kitchen. "Sam, Ryan go wash up. If we're going to eat you have to be clean." Mac said with a laugh. Sam and Ryan walked grumbily to the bathroom.  
  
"So Colonel, you must have had quite a night last night to be waking up this late." Jen said as she started to wipe up the countertop. Mac stared at her. "I read the note, and I saw you and the Commander come in earlier this morning. So are you going to tell me about it or does this rock say everything there is to say." She said as she took hold of Mac's left ring finger. Mac was speechless. "Why don't you go wake the Commander before all this food gets cold." Jen said as she walked toward the dining room with a tray of food.  
  
Mac was dumbfounded but she managed to return to her bedroom to wake Harm. She crawled back under the covers and wrapped her arms around Harm's back. She could hear him chuckle sleepily and smiled. "Good Morning, Jarhead. Its quite the Merry Christmas isn't it?" He said as he gave her a gentle kiss. "Why yes it is but we have to get up. The kids made us breakfast and I'm sure they're anxious to open presents." "OK I guess I can get up if it's for the kids." Mac playfully punched him and gave him a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen to help Jen with the food.  
  
A few minutes later, Harm walked out of Mac's bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Good morning, Commander." Jen replied with a smirk. Harm stared at her. He had grown rather fond of the petty officer, almost like a younger sister. They all sat down at the table when something struck Harm. "I better call Sergei. He's probably wondering where I am." "When did Sergei get here?" Mac asked. "Last night at the Wall. It was my Christmas present from Webb. Do you mind if I ask him to come over?" He said as he got up from his chair, heading for the phone.  
  
After they finished eating and Sergei had come over they sat in the living room so Sam and Ryan could open their presents. Ryan got a remote control car and a remote control airplane, a Tomcat and some other toys and clothes. Sam got a doll, some computer games, a couple of Barbies, and some clothes. Sergei got a watch and some clothes. Mac got some clothes, a sweater from Jen, some baby clothes from Sergei, and a necklace with the birthstone of January. "For the baby." He said. Harm got some clothes and an aviator computer game from Mac. "So you'll always be able to fly. I know it's not exactly the same but hey I try." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Even Jen got some presents, some clothes and jewelry.  
  
"You know, next year there will be another little one running around on Christmas morning. She'll be almost a year old by then." Mac replied. "Yes I was aware that *he* will be here by then." Harm said with a chuckle. Everybody started laughing. "Ms. Coats, would you like to go get a drink with me?" Sergei asked shyly. Harm had seen his younger brother eyeing the petty officer all morning, he was wondering when he was going to make his move. When Jen turned around to get permission from Harm he nodded in approval. Sergei helped Jen into her coat and they left the apartment.  
  
Mac and Harm got off the couch and started to pick up the pieces if wrapping paper. "Sam, Ryan why don't you get into your holiday clothes? We'll be going to the Admiral's house tonight for Christmas dinner." Sam and Ryan ran into their bedroom with their new stuff and to get dressed. "Harm, we have to tell them about us. That's going to be the easy thing. How are we going to tell our friends, the Admiral?" "Everything will be fine, Mac. They'll understand. I only think that they'll be mad at the fact that they couldn't witness the event." Harm replied with a laugh. Mac smiled. "Harm. There is something I want to ask you. Now that we're married-wow, that's something I've always wanted to say, married-anyway, what about Sam and Ryan? I know that legally I'm their foster mother but I see the look in their eyes when we talk about us and the baby, they feel left out like we're going to be a family and their not going to be in it. I want to adopt them. Make them part of our family." "Mac, I wouldn't have her any other way." He wrapped his hands around her and they shared a deep passionate kiss. They didn't notice when Sam and Ryan entered the room. They finally separated and looked toward the kids.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't you sit down. We need to talk to you." Mac and Harm sat on the couch with Sam in between them and Ryan on Harm's lap. "Guys, we got married last night, so Harm will be living with us." Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes and she ran off the couch into her room. Mac and Harm got up and followed her to the room. "Sam what's wrong?" "It's not fair, you guys are gonna have a family wif da baby 'n me and Ryan ain't gonna be part of it. You won't want us anymore!" She screamed. "Sweetie, that's not true. That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We wanna adopt you guys so you would be our real son and daughter. We would never leave you. We love you guys." Sam tears began to lessen. "Really, ya mean it? We won't have to leave?" "No, we'll talk to the social worker tomorrow and see if we can have the paperwork for it." Ryan didn't understand much. "Ryan, Mac 'n Harm are gonna be are new Mommy and Daddy." Ryan's face brightened and he screamed "Dadda!" and swung his arm around Harm's neck. Harm was speechless but he joined into the hug. The family shared in a group hug looking onto the future.  
  
1902 ZULU  
  
ADMIRAL'S HOUSE  
  
MCLEAN, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac and Harm stood outside the Admiral's door remembering the last time they were here. Sam and Ryan in their arms. Sam in her velvet dress and shiny Mary Jane shoes and Ryan in his miniature suit. Sergei and Jen behind them. The Admiral opened the door, "Merry Christmas, Colonel, Commander. Merry Christmas to you too Sam and Ryan." "Merry Christmas, Uncle AJ!" Sam said. "Hug!" Ryan said as he jumped from Mac's arms to the Admiral's. The admiral wasn't ready for that and almost dropped the toddler. "Come in." He laughed when Ryan was settled.  
  
The Admiral set Ryan down by baby AJ. And Harm helped Sam remove her coat. Sam went over to her brother and little AJ to keep an eye on them. Mac and Harm conversed with Bud and Harriet and other people from the office before dinner. Jen and Sergei had stayed on the porch to talk. Harm chuckled remembering the 'talk' he and Mac had had on the Admiral's porch.  
  
When the time to eat came around everybody sat down in the dining room. After the blessing, Harm and Mac stood up. "May we have your attention." Everybody stopped talking and looked toward them. "We have something to tell you." Harriet noticed the glimmer on Mac's left. "Are you and the Colonel engaged?" She accidentally blurted out. Everybody looked at Harriet and then back at Mac and Harm with questioning eyes. "Close but no, we kinda got married.last night." Everybody got up to congratulate them, with hugs and handshakes. Life was getting better and better.  
  
JANUARY 11, 2002  
  
1138 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Harm was sitting his desk, even though he and Mac were married the Admiral had been able to keep them at JAG. Mac had started he maternity right after Christmas. Even though it was two days past her due date, the baby still hadn't come yet. Harm thought about how good Mac was with Sam and Ryan, she was going to be a great mother, actually she already was. They had gotten the adoption papers filled out but they probably wouldn't be finalized for about six months. The thought about how they child would look.a little boy with Mac's eyes and his stubbornness or a little girl with his eyes and Mac's spunk. He smiled at the thought. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. "Commander Rabb." "Harm, my water broke about seven minutes ago. I called an ambulance and they're on their way here. The neighbor can watch the kids but could you pick them up on your way to the hospital?" Harm was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. "We're going to have a baby?" He asked just to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Yeah, we're gonna have *our* baby. I'll see you in a bit." "Bye, baby. I love you." "I love you too."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and walked toward the Admiral's office. He knocked on the door. "Enter." He walked in. "What can I do for you, Commander?" "Permission to leave early, sir?" "Why is that, Commander?" "My wife.Colonel MacKenzie has gone into labor, sir. I have to go get the kids and get to the hospital ASAP." The Admiral smiled. "Permission granted. Let us know as soon an you can." "Aye, sir. Thank you, sir." He quickly exited the room, telling Bud and Harriet about Mac. He asked Harriet to come with him. He got his cover and walked to the SUV to pick up the kids.  
  
1204 ZULU  
  
BETHSADA HOSPITAL  
  
BETHSADA, MARYLAND  
  
Harm exited the elevator into the maternity ward with Ryan in his arms and holding Sam's hand. He looked around and spotted Dr. Michaels. "Dr. Michaels, where's my wife?" "Ah Commander, I was wondering when you were going to get here. She's through here. I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay out here." She said motioning to Harriet and the kids. Harm passed Ryan to Harriet and followed Dr. Michaels. He gowned up entered Mac's room. "Harm! I was worried. What took you so long?" "I got here as fast as I could." He took hold of her hand just as another contraction hit. He guided her thought it just like they had learned in Lamaze class. Dr. Michaels came in and looked at the results on one of the machines. "You better get used to that because you got a while before the actual birth." "Oh great." Mac replied.  
  
16 hours and 23 minutes later Mac gave birth to a healthy baby boy, 7 pounds 14 ounces, 22 inches long. Harm sat next to his wife's bed while she held their son for the first time. "He's so beautiful. He looks just like you." Harm said. "I have a feeling he's going to look like his father." "Harmon Joshua Rabb, welcome to the world." Mac looked at Harm. "You mean it we can name him Joshua?" Mac asked, knowing Harm wasn't 100% with the idea because of his godson Josh and his failed relationship with Annie. "Yeah, I mean it." Harm placed a gentle kiss on his son's head. "You better go out and tell everyone. They've probably bitten of all their nails waiting for this." Mac smiled while Harm gave her and their son one last kiss before he left the room.  
  
He entered the waiting area to see that Bud, the Admiral, Sturgis, Sergei, Jen, Mikey, and even his parents had joined Harriet and the kids. Sam and Ryan were sleeping along side little AJ on one of the couches. When everyone saw Harm enter the room, they all stood up. "It's a boy, he's healthy, 7 pounds 14 ounces, his name is Harmon Joshua." Everyone went up to him hugging him, congratulating him. Harm was beaming. They all took their turns to see Mac while the baby was in the nursery.  
  
Nobody noticed when a sleepy Sam entered the room. "Did Mommy have da baby yet?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her and Ryan had taking to calling them Mom and Dad, and neither Mac nor Harm minded one bit. "Yes she did, Sammie. You have a new baby brother." Harm said as he picked her up. "Would you like to see him?" Sam eagerly nodded and they left the room and headed for the nursery. They looked through the big glass window and Harm pointed to a bassinet at the end of the second row. Sam stared at the little boy, content with her newly found brother. After a few minutes a nurse entered the nursery and took the baby's bassinet out toward Mac's room. He was getting hungry. Harm stopped the nurse so Sam could see the baby more closely. "This is you're brother, Sam. His name is Harmon Joshua." "Can I call him Joshie?" She asked as she stroked the baby's brown downy hair. "It's OK with me." It made more sense to call the baby Josh and not Harm so as not to get confused.  
  
When they entered Mac's room, they saw that Ryan had woken up and was sitting next to Mac on the bed. Also that everyone else had left. Harm sat in the chair next to Mac's bed. The nurse played the bassinet next to Harm and he took the baby out and handed him to Mac. Sam got up from Harm's lap. "Ryan, this is our new brother, Joshie." Ryan smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head. Josh began to whimper. "He must be hungry." She started to remover her gown. "Why don't we find uncle Bud and aunt Harriet. You guys are going to stay with them tonight and you can come back and see Mommy and your brother tomorrow." Harm exited the room with the two kids and returned about ten minutes later.  
  
Harm sat down next to Mac on the bed, he gently stroked his son's hair. "Thank you, Sarah." He said plainly. "For what?" she answered sincerely. "For giving me all I ever wanted, our son, our family, you." Mac smiled and tears began to well in her eyes. "Same to you, Sailor. A family with you is all I've ever wanted. I just wish it hadn't so long for us to admit it." They kissed passionately. When the kiss ended, they looked down at their son. He had fallen asleep with Mac's nipple still in his mouth. They chuckled at the image. Mac fixed her gown and her and Harm fell asleep on the hospital bed with their son in their arms. Content with their dreams of a future.together. 


End file.
